


and you're standing there in your underwear (and my t-shirt from the night before)

by ryneisaterriblefan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Mess, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing Clothes, Team Bonding, i dont even know pls jsut take this, kenma is vv done, lev is secondhand gay mess, yaku is also a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryneisaterriblefan/pseuds/ryneisaterriblefan
Summary: Yaku and Kuroo accidentally swap shirts. It does not go well.(Until it does.)
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 12
Kudos: 200
Collections: Haikyuu Secret Santa 2019





	and you're standing there in your underwear (and my t-shirt from the night before)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A FUCKING MESS BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT EDDY!!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND IM SORRY I COULDN'T WRITE THE BEACH VIBES THING MY BRAIN WAS LITERALLY SO DRY AAAAAAAAAAA IM SORRYYYYYYYYYYY
> 
> ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS MESS HAHA

Morisuke wakes up to being smothered by a warm chest—not that he doesn’t enjoy it, he very much loves it—and he’s just about to go back to sleep when a thought strikes him.

‘Holy shit,’ he gasps, repeatedly poking Kuroo in the side, and his stupidly large boyfriend rolls away, curling himself into an uncomfortable ball on the edge of the bed. ‘Kuroo! We have school!’

‘No we don’t,’ Kuroo slurs out, mashing his head into the pillows, ‘It’s a weekend, idiot.’

Morisuke actually realizes that he’s right, and because of that, sinks back down into the bed to keep on cuddling Kuroo from the back.

He wafts in and out of sleep, and he’s just about to actually fall asleep when Kuroo shoots up in the bed, dislodging Morisuke and making him tumble out of the bed.

‘What,’ Morisuke hisses, ‘the _fuck_ , Kuroo?’

‘WE HAVE VOLLEYBALL,’ Kuroo says very loudly, and Morisuke’s heart stops.

Right—right, they still have weekend practice, Morisuke thinks as he scrambles up from the floor, how could he have forgotten? Morisuke rushes to the bedroom to get himself ready, and then Kuroo barrels past him to run into the shower rack.

The string of curses coming out form his mouth is exceptional, and Morisuke almost feels proud of him.

They manage to get everything ready in ten minutes—and even then it’s a twenty minute walk from Morisuke’s house to school, so they _run_.

Before leaving, they’d chanced a glance at the clock, and Morisuke had almost fainted right there and then before Kuroo had very loudly reminded him, in front of Kuroo’s parents, that they were going to be even later than before.

So there, in the early morning, are two crazy teenagers running on the sidewalk and apologizing profusely to the people they bump into, and Morisuke _swears_ that some people even pull out their phones to take a picture of them as they blur pass.

Morisuke thanks Kuroo for staying with him—as much as they run and train together, Kuroo still has the advantage of very long—and very hot, Morisuke might add—legs that Morisuke ~~swoons over~~ is jealous of, and he can run much, _much_ , faster, so the fact that his boyfriend doesn’t leave him in the dust is an embarrassing one, but it is something that Morisuke is thankful for.

They arrive at school forty minutes late.

‘I’m very sorry, Coach,’ Morisuke says, bowing at low as he can go. At his side, Kuroo mirrors him. ‘We overslept.’

‘Make sure that this doesn’t happen again,’ their coach says, looking thoroughly unimpressed by how much Morisuke and Kuroo actually oversleep.

‘Yes, of course,’ Kuroo says from beside him, and Morisuke wastes no time in dragging him out so that they can get changed.

A few whistles follow them, and Morisuke is very sure that everyone is laughing at how he said _we_ instead of _I_ , but _dammit_ , if Morisuke is going to get scolded by their coach, Kuroo is going to as well. Morisuke sure as hell isn’t letting that bastard off easy.

In the locker room, Kenma is playing on his phone.

‘Kenma,’ Morisuke greets, ‘What are you doing here?’

‘Headache,’ Kenma tells him, and then looks to Kuroo, ‘Why do you look worse than usual?’

‘He threw me off the bed, so I kicked him,’ Morisuke answers for him. Kenma raises an eyebrow in amusement.

‘That still hurts,’ Kuroo whines, taking off his shirt and looking _unfairly hot_ doing so.

Morisuke rolls his eyes. ‘Good.’

‘I can’t believe I’m dating a sadist.’

Morisuke sighs. While the topic of their relationship is known to Kenma, he still feels a bit embarrassed talking about it. Nobody else knows, though, and Morisuke plans to keep it that way.

All of Morisuke’s practice shirts are in the wash, se he’s opted for his team jersey. Earlier, he’d told Kuroo that he felt slightly weird wearing his jersey to practice, so Kuroo had joked that he’d wear his shirt too so that Morisuke won’t feel weird.

Morisuke smothers a grin as he changes into practice shorts, and he throws out a ‘yeah’ to Kuroo’s resounding yell that he’s going to go ahead first.

His shirt feels a bit big on him, he thinks, as he pulls on the hem absentmindedly.

‘See you later, Kenma,’ he says, stopping by the door on his way out, ‘Do you wanna go get something to eat after practice?’

Kenma nods, and then he looks up. His eyes widen a little bit.

‘Ah, nothing,’ Kenma says quickly.

Morisuke raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t press further on the matter; he knows just how uncomfortable Kenma can get if pressed to answer things he doesn’t want to answer to.

‘I’ll see you later the,’ Morisuke says simply, and waits for a reply before closing the door.

He’s just walking in the direction of his teammates, some of them all waving back at him, when it happens.

Everyone falls silent.

Morisuke blinks as he walks closer. ‘Are you guys alright?’

Even their coach is staring at him, and then Morisuke notices.

He notices Kuroo coming towards him, looking wildly embarrassed, and wearing a shirt with a number four printed neatly on it.

Morisuke feels dread curling in his stomach.

‘Don’t look!’ Kuroo yells, leaping to Morisuke’s side and immediately, Morisuke’s eyes are pitched into darkness.

‘Kuroo,’ he says, and he thinks he sounds faint, ‘Please don’t tell me it’s what I think it is?’

‘When you hear Yaku-senpai say please you know it’s bad,’ he hears Lev say, and Morisuke wants to just. drown.

‘It’s—‘ Kuroo starts, but he’s interrupted by an obnoxiously loud laugh.

Yamamoto.

‘Kuroo,’ Morisuke says, ‘Please let me go.’

Kuroo, very slowly, does let go, and the moment he does, Morisuke slowly lowers himself on the floor and lies down face first on it.

The silence above him is concerning, but Morisuke’s top priority right now is not to die of shame and embarrassment, so he can’t particularly focus on them. The white ‘one’ on his—on _Kuroo’s—_ shirt burns a hole through his chest.

‘Yakkun, are you okay?’

‘Yeah, Kuroo isn’t doing too well either.’

Morisuke can only groan as he curls into a ball in the floor, trying to just disappear into the fabric of time and space and have to not face anyone he knows for the rest of eternity.

And then a thought strikes him and he shivers. _Thank god Kuroo’s parents didn’t see this_ …

And then the laughter starts.

It’s Lev, and Morisuke forgets his current predicament to throw the closest volleyball he can reach to throw it at the stupid, stupid first year.

‘LEV!’ he shrieks, ‘Stop laughing!’

But even after being hit on the head, Lev is still rolling around on the floor, laughing his guts out. ‘I—I’m sorry—I’m sorry, Yaku-senpai, but—but your face is just so funny right now!’

Morisuke wants to _throttle_ him.

‘Yaku,’ Kuroo’s voice says, sounding distressed, ‘Mori, please look at me.’

It’s the panic in Kuroo’s voice that his looking to his side, and Morisuke feels a pang of worry that something happened, but—

‘I’m sorry,’ Kuroo says, lowering his head and sitting by Morisuke’s side, ‘I tried to stop them, but—‘

‘What.’

‘I’m sorry,’ Kuroo says again, and then in a smaller voice, ‘Please don’t hate me.’

‘Wha—‘ Morisuke says, clambering to wrap a hand around Kuroo’s waist, ‘Why would I hate you?’

‘Because I know you don’t wanna be outed in this way,’ Kuroo says, voice thick with—holy shit, are those tears?—‘I’m sorry that I made a mistake and grabbed the wrong shirt.’

‘It’s fine,’ Morisuke tells him, embarrassment tamped down by his priority to calm Kuroo down, ‘I’m fine, Kuroo. It’s okay.’

And then he frowns. ‘Hey!’ He slaps the back of Kuroo’s head.

‘Ow!’

Someone in their audience snickers.

‘Hey, why am _I_ comforting _you_?’ Morisuke demands, ‘ _I’m_ the one who’s going to die of embarrassment here!’

The crowd breaks out into laughter, and with a laugh of his own, Morisuke gently pulls Kuroo into a side hug.

Suddenly, someone plops down beside them.

‘Can I get a hug too, Yaku-senpai?’

Morisuke sighs, but he rarely feels indulgent, so he opens his other arm and lets Lev cuddle into his side. ‘Just this one, you hear?’

Lev’s laugh vibrates through his side, and Morisuke fondly pats Lev’s head with one hand while rubbing Kuroo’s back with another.

‘Wow,’ someone mutters, ‘They’re being all cuddly and they haven’t even invited us.’

Morisuke lifts his head to glower at them, but Kuroo gets to it first. Unfortunately, what he says isn’t something Morisuke expects, so he can’t even hit him out of shock.

‘No need to feel left out, guys,’ Kuroo grins lazily, ‘Mori’s mine, but I’ll gladly share him for a cuddle pile!’

Morisuke only has time to blink before a dozen or so sweaty teenage boys collapse on top of him.

‘Kuroo!’ he swears, ‘What!’

‘Shh,’ Kuroo says, ‘Accept your fate, love.’

Right, so drowning in love isn’t that much of a better alternative than drowning in sweaty teenage boys, but at this point, Morisuke’s going to take what he can get.

At his side, Lev chuckles and pulls Shibayama towards him as well, and Morisuke feels a bit better to see that the boy is turning red from how much Lev is handling him around like that. On his other side, Kuroo’s half-arguing, half-snuggling with Yamamoto, and Morisuke can’t help but feel endeared by his entire team. This might be one of the rare instances where he wholly loves all of them, Morisuke thinks a bit wryly.

And then, of course, because everything is going so well, Lev has to ruin it.

‘Hey, Yaku-senpai!’ he starts, and Morisuke gets that feeling of dread he only ever experiences before the teacher calls out his test scores. ‘Why didn’t you tell us you and Kuroo-senpai were dating?’

Morisuke freezes.

He hadn’t been trying to actively hide it, but Morisuke isn’t that much of a people person, and Kuroo had agreed not to tell anyone until he was ready. Therefore, only Kenma knew, because he deserved a break from both Kuroo and Morisuke pining, and also because on the night of their _—_ accidental _—_ confession, _both_ of them had panicked straight to Kenma. Truly, that boy deserves some kind of award for dealing with their shit for so long.

‘We weren’t comfortable,’ Kuroo says, and Morisuke decides there and then that he’s never going to hit Kuroo again, because that boy is the love of his life and he’s Morisuke’s hero in sweat volleyball clothes _—_ ’because Mori didn’t want to be known as one of the people who fell for the oh-so-charming me!’

Yeah, nevermind, Morisuke’s going to make sure nobody _ever_ finds Kuroo’s corpse ever again.

‘Shut up,’ he snaps, and takes a breath and addresses the team at large. ‘I’m sorry for keeping it from everyone, but I wasn’t comfortable with such a large amount of people knowing. But it _has_ been a few weeks, so I guess surprise? But please don’t tell anyone else yet.’

Everyone seems to stop for a moment.

‘Yaku-senpai,’ Lev says, in that tone of voice that says he’s going to be increasingly invested in Morisuke’s life, ‘Did you not tell us because you were afraid of coming out as gay?’

‘Bi,’ Morisuke corrects him automatically, before his words catch up to his brain and he wants to smack himself in his face. Sadly, both his arms are occupied, and as short as he is, he thinks both Lev and Kuroo will yell at him if he tries to bang his head on the floor.

_Lev is surprisingly perceptive,_ Morisuke thinks for a moment, and then shakes his head to listen to what the first year has to continue saying.

‘I mean, it’s fine!’ Lev stresses, ‘Wait, do I look homophobic? I’m not, I swear! My dads are gay!’

Morisuke blinks at the sudden information, and then lightly pinches the back of his head. ‘Idiot.’

Lev blinks up _—_ down _—_ innocently at him, and suddenly, Morisuke can’t hold back a laugh bubbling at the back of his throat.

Everyone catches on, and Morisuke’s met with smiles from all directions. Kuroo smiles at him and presses a kiss to Morisuke’s cheek.

And suddenly, everything he feels so much better. The laughter flows out of him steadily, and Morisuke almost feels light-headed as his team hugs him and reassure him. It feels nice to be the one cared for, for once.

‘See,’ Kuroo whispers, flashing a blinding grin towards him. ‘Did I not tell you everything would be alright?’

‘Should we just go home early?’ Nekomata wonders from the sidelines. Manabu nods silently.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr's ryneisaterriblefan if you want to visit :sweats:
> 
> also im open to any constructive criticism! please tell me if theres anything wrong with this fic :(


End file.
